With the extensive development of display technologies, the organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is increasingly applied to various kinds of electronic devices. The OLED display often includes an organic light-emitting diode array (i.e., a pixel array) comprising a plurality of organic light-emitting diodes and a plurality of pixel driving circuits. The plurality of pixel driving circuits is configured to provide a light-emitting current to each organic light-emitting diode in the organic light-emitting diode array, such that each organic light-emitting diode may emit light.
The light-emitting brightness of the organic light-emitting diode may be directly proportional to the light-emitting current that flows through the organic light-emitting diode. Further, an existing pixel driving circuit often includes a driving transistor, and the light-emitting current generated by the existing pixel driving circuit is closely related with the threshold voltage of the driving transistor.
Because of various reasons such as fabrication process and aging, the threshold voltages of all driving transistors may not be totally the same. Further, because the threshold voltages of the driving transistors are not totally the same, the driving currents that flow through the plurality of organic light-emitting diodes in the organic light-emitting display may not be entirely the same. Accordingly, the brightness evenness of the organic light-emitting display panel in displaying images can be relatively poor.
The disclosed organic light-emitting pixel driving circuit, driving method thereof, and organic light-emitting display panel are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems.